The Game
by BreakneckMalice
Summary: Gray and Natsu have played the same game every week, for over two years... So why would Natsu want to stop playing? Gratsu. Rated M for a reason, mature content from the start.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>Natsu and I had played the same game, once a week, for the past two years. I had won every week for the past two years too, because this game was not one that Natsu had been acquainted with, and he would never be able to practice it without getting embarrassed, either.<p>

Our game? Well, it started when I was sixteen years old, and Natsu had come to my house with his tail between his legs. Happy had been left behind, probably asleep or gorging himself on fish somewhere, while Natsu made inquires in regards to a certain bodily function. "Gray," he began, pink dusting his cheeks.  
>"What?"<br>"I-I need your help..." I sighed, an annoyed look on my face, and asked what he needed help with. Without a word of warning, he unbuckled his trousers and dropped them and his underwear to the ground. His organ stood at attention, and his face went from pink to lobster red. "It won't go down!" He yelled, fat tears welling in his eyes and threatening to fall.  
>"Oi, oi, Natsu, it's okay," I said in an attempt to calm him, but he started crying. The salty drops ran down his face, mouth screwing up and hands balling into fists.<p>

Hesitantly, I approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder which shook from the crying. "Oi, what have you tried?" I asked. His watery eyes met mine.  
>"I... I don't know what to do... Igneel... He... He never-"<br>"I get it. In that case, it's an easy fix."  
>"R-really?" His teary eyes brightened, his mouth threatening a smile. I nodded.<br>"Just do as I tell you," I replied, and sighed at him. "You are stupid sometimes."

He sniffled, wanting to protest, but not feeling as if he were in any position to do so. And here was where I experienced the most embarrassing scenario in my whole life - trying to explain to an innocent how to jerk off.

I made him sit across the room from me, in hopes that I wouldn't see too much, and described the sort of motions, grip strength, that sort of thing, but every time, he got it wrong somehow, and yanked too hard, or gripped too hard, or not hard enough. After twenty minutes, I sighed again and got up, walking over to him and seating myself next to him, and directly across from the full-length mirror I had. "I'll show you _once. _It's up to you to remember how it feels, and replicate it, got it?" He nodded meekly, slanty eyes pleading, as I lifted him across and onto my lap.

I used my legs to prop his up and out of the way, spreading them sufficiently to get access to the boy's member. It had been weird back then, but now, it just came naturally. "Okay, I'm going to start in a sec," I told him, and he nodded with a flushed face.

I took the muscle in my hand, pretending that it was my own, but knowing in my mind that it wasn't, and started to stroke. I applied the pressure I liked, and built the speed I was accustomed to over only a few seconds, which proved to much for his depraved flesh. By the time I had gotten to what I liked, he was done, translucent fluids spraying up, onto his stomach. He panted, the expanding and compressing of his chest enough to rock him back and forth. "That was... Quick..." I muttered.  
>"Shaddap!" He yelled, covering his face with the scaly scarf.<br>"Hey, it's... It's okay. You can... uh... improve on that..." I muttered. The sight of his embarrassed face in the mirror and the feeling of his skin in my hands making my own muscle react. "Uh... Natsu?"  
>"What?" He snapped, teary eyed again.<br>"Sorry... Um... I was going to get you to practice on yourself... but..."

He turned his head to look at me, narrowing his eyes. "I'll just have to practice on you instead then!"  
>"Wha-" He shifted his weight, toppling us both over, before crawling away from me and sitting on his haunches.<br>"You said you'd help, and you have... but as it is, if it happens again, then I won't be able to fix it! So, Gray... Because you didn't teach me, I'll have to teach myself..."

Even my side-ways view of his face told me that he wasn't sure of himself. I smirked. "Fine, Natsu. You can teach yourself, using me, but let's make a little competition out of this," I sneered with a competitive lilt to my voice, as I righted myself and sat, legs spread, against the wall. "If you can make me cum faster than I did for you, you win, if not, I win."  
>"Win what?" Natsu asked, seeming to have taken the bait. This was the only way I could make it less weird for myself.<br>"The competition," I replied simply, and he cut his gaze away from me, then nodded.  
>"O-okay..."<p>

He crawled back to me, unsure of where to place himself. "I... I don't know where-"  
>"Just sit on my lap, flame-brain." He nodded. It was weird seeing him so embarrassed, but I knew why he was. He didn't like not knowing something.<p>

He did as I had said, one leg either side of my hips, and fumbled with my belt. With some difficulty, he had it open, and was popping the button, then undoing the zip. His hands were shaking the whole time. "Oi, calm down..." I said, just as his burning fingers brushed my erect penis. Had I not been leaning against the wall, he would have floored me just from that. The temperature difference felt so good... But I didn't let him see my reaction. "You ready?" I asked, and he nodded.

His fingers curled around me, too loose at first, giving no friction and little pleasure. Only the heat affected me. "Grip tighter, Natsu," I implored, and again he nodded, the fingers contracting around my girth. A little too much. "Not that tight," I cursed, and he let up slightly. I had counted the seconds, and I knew already that I had won. I wasn't about to say anything though... This felt too good.

He continued stroking my dick from base to tip, staying at the same, monotonous and cautious pace, until I snapped at him to go faster. It seemed he had learnt something from me, though, as he increased the speed slowly, slowly until- "Gah!" My own fluids spurted, landing in a similar pattern to his minutes before.

I looked at him through half closed eyes, knowing now that it hadn't just been my technique that finished him off so fast. Temperature was an important factor in this whole thing. I couldn't do that for myself. Until I found a woman who could do that, I had to keep him.

"I won," I announced, putting on a air of superiority to hide the fact that my arms had weakened from the orgasm.  
>"How do you know?" He shot back, the same anger he normally had coming back. He was in his comfort zone again, doing something he was accustomed to - arguing.<br>"Oh, come on Natsu, I lasted at least ten times as long as you did."  
>"Nu uh!"<br>"Uh huh."

From this, we came to the conclusion that it would have to be done again, the following week, with a timer... And it only escalated from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! There will probably be one or two more chapters, depending. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Two years on, and I was 127 wins up, no losses. Natsu hated losing, but that just meant he wouldn't give up, and would appear on my doorstep no matter what, every week. A knock on the door confirmed that. Week one hundred and twenty eight. Almost two and a half years.

I got up from my seat at the desk that stood next to the mirror, the same one I had been in possession of all those weeks ago, and made my way to the door, opening it and inviting Natsu in. "Gray, I can't today. I thought... I thought I'd come and tell you in person, in case you waited up all night for me." He was saying confident things, but his voice and the hesitations told a different story.  
>"Ah, scared of losing?" He looked shocked for a second, then shook his head.<br>"I.. I have a date. With Lucy. So... I can't today. Or ever again." It was my turn to look shocked. A date? With Lucy? Natsu didn't even see her that way! He'd told me that only a few weeks ago!  
>"But Natsu-"<br>"See you, Gray."

With that, he walked away. I slammed the door, resting my back against it... Then slid down it slowly until I reached the floor. A date with Lucy... Surely, feelings can't change in only a few weeks? What could she have done to make Natsu love her? Or at least like her romantically to the degree that he'd go on a date with her?

I guess I didn't even have a right to care. The only reason I wanted to keep Natsu competing against me was my own sexual desire... Or at least, I thought that was my reasoning.

So, feeling as if there was nothing I could do since the Guild would be closed for the night and I had no idea where this date was taking place, I holed myself up in my bedroom, staring at the mirror until the clock hit 2 AM. I was tired, and the guild didn't reopen for another three hours. I guessed that sleep would make the time go faster, so I slept. And then I overslept. And then I felt like an idiot and ran from my home to the guild in a hurry, wanting to catch Natsu before he went off on some harebrained mission, to ask why he had gone on the date.

But I was too late. No pink hair to be seen. Lucy was gone too. I resorted to speaking with Mirajane, on the off chance that she'd heard something. She stood at her usual place behind the bar. "Mira, did Natsu say anything to you about... Going on a date with Lucy?" The white haired, blue-eyed Take Over Mage thought for a second.  
>"Not that I remember. And Lucy didn't say anything about going on a date with Natsu either..." Mira said absent-mindedly. Weird. I thought Lucy would have told Mirajane, but apparently not.<br>"Okay, thanks Mira."

No leads there, but Levy would know if there had been a date. Lucy would have told her. "Have you seen Levy, in that case?"  
>"Yes, Levy's with the rest of Team Shadowgear, just over there," she pointed to one of the benches, where Jet, Droy, and Levy sat drinking Ale.<br>"Thanks again." I left the bar, and walked over to Team Shadowgear.

The trio stopped sipping their drinks as I approached.  
>"What's up, Gray?" Droy asked.<br>"I have a question for Levy... Did Lucy say anything to you about a date yesterday?" Levy looked confused.  
>"No... Would Lu-Chan go on a date without telling me?" She asked, seeming betrayed somehow.<br>"I doubt it," I retorted. There had been no date. Lucy wouldn't have been able to keep that a secret. Natsu had lied to me. But why? What was the reasoning behind that?

He must have figured it out. He must have realized that I enjoyed what he did more than when I did it myself, and that was why I kept the competition going... He knew he could give up whenever he wanted to, but that's not Natsu's style... Normally. But here I was, trying to find out why he had given up, and why he had used Lucy as an excuse.

I waited, and waited, and waited for them to return that day. Closing time came and went, so I sat in the dark. I was tired, but this time, I wouldn't sleep. Couldn't sleep. I had to know why he had done this to me.

It was then that it dawned upon me. He hadn't done anything to me. _I'd _done something to _him. _My fifteen year old self had acted selfishly, and had bound him to me for nothing more than my own pleasure. No wonder he had said that he and Lucy had gone on a date... He wanted me to get the hint. To see that he knew why I'd done what I had, and that he didn't want a part of it anymore.

"There actually is no reason for me to still be awake," I said to myself with a laugh. "I should have gone home. I told Mira to lock me in... Stupid..." I drifted off to sleep, lying across the center most bench...

...And woke again from the shaking of my fellow guild member. It was Lucy, her brown eyes filled with worry. "Gray," she said, trying to wake me. "Did you sleep on that bench!?"  
>"Natsu," I mumbled.<br>"Hah? I'm not-"  
>"Where. Is. Natsu."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! This will be updated every two days or so, since it's not taking long to write, but unfortunately I can't guarantee the next upload will be on the 26th, as I will be attending Comic Con and am not sure if it will be a possibility. Reviews are welcome :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy stumbled out of the way, pointing to Natsu. He was at the bar talking to Mira and Juvia, as if nothing had happened, while I sprawled myself across a bench. He didn't even care. I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring into his back, before getting up and climbing off the bench.

"Oi, Natsu," I shouted, and he turned. The dragon slayer's face paled, the smile he had been sporting dropping from his face.  
>"G-Gray, I-" I grabbed his wrist, applying force to the joint and staring into his eyes.<br>"We need to talk."

The hall fell into silence. Even Happy was silent. Natsu cut his eyes away from me, pink hair fluttering to cover his eyes, and muttered, "Fine."

I dragged him away, all eyes following us as we departed from the Guild. Going home was probably my best bet, since I had the feeling that the Guild would follow behind and eavesdrop otherwise. It took only a few minutes to get there, and I lead Natsu directly into the living room. He shivered, probably from cold, then pulled his wrist from mine. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He snapped, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"I know why you lied about the date with Lucy." His eyes widened, still staring into space, but they began twitching and losing focus soon after.  
>"Wha-"<br>"I know. And I promise, I... I'm fine with it." His eyes turned to me, his mouth opening, as if to say something, but I interrupted him. "So I'll leave you alone."

His blinking returned, confusion flushing his face. "Hah? If you know, and you're fine with it, why would you _leave me alone?_" He yelled, incredulous. Now was my turn to be confused.  
>"Why would I not? I don't want to make you hate me more!"<br>"Hate you? What? That's not why I wanted to stop!"  
>"Then why did you!?"<br>"Because I-" his voice froze in his throat, a pained expression on his face. I watched as his nails dug into his palms, his hands shaking with the effort. "I love you, Gray!"

My shoulders slumped, my eyes went wide, and my knees weakened. "What?" The voice didn't sound like my own. "That... that doesn't-"  
>"Make any sense?" He provided angrily, and I nodded dumbly. "That's because... I feel as if the longer we do this... The more in love with you I'll be, and for you... This is just a substitute, isn't it?" At the word 'this' he indicated his body with his hands. "I can't... I can't do this anymore!" He yelled, clutching his head with his hands. Tears appeared in his eyes, welling but hanging on to his lashes with resolve. He would not cry in front of me.<p>

We stood in silence for what felt like years, Natsu swiping at his eyes, I standing and staring. "Natsu, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He didn't reply. "At first, I thought I was helping. Then I got selfish."  
>"Selfish?" He asked, breaking his silence.<br>"Yeah. What you do is better than anything I can manage alone, and I wanted to keep you until I found someone who could reach that standard who wasn't... A man."  
>"Why did they have to... be a woman?"<br>"It's weird, two men... Isn't it?" I turned my face away in shame. "But it was even weirder trying to imagine you and Lucy together."

His hands relaxed, the crescent shapes of his nails embedded into his palms. "You're going through the same stage as I did," he said with a breathy laugh. "I thought 'two men is weird, isn't it?' for a whole month before I realized."  
>"But for you, it's love, I don't know what I feel," I retorted, and he laughed again.<br>"Gray, if it wasn't love, why would you have done this for two and a half years? Why would you have slept in the Guild overnight, waiting for me to get back from the job? If you had been angry about losing a friend with benefits, Juvia would have done. Wouldn't she?"

Something inside me snapped. Was it my inhibitions? Was it the voice that said 'this is wrong'? I don't know what it was, but something I did know, was that he was right. No one had gotten the same reaction from me because they weren't Natsu. Sure, they didn't have his body heat, but they didn't have his soul either, or his body, or his personality. They we're good enough because they _weren't him._ "Natsu..." I found myself mumbling. Our eyes met, and the half-smile on his face said it all. He could see what was happening, because the same had happened to him.

"What do you say, we do stuff without the competition as our reason, and see where it goes?" He asked with a tilt of his head.  
>"I say," I began, freezing his feet in place. "Bring it on."<p>

I covered the space between us, taking his jaw in one hand and his hip in the other as soon as I was able. He tried to stumble back, but the ice stopped him. I smirked. "I thought you loved me, Natsu?"  
>"I-I do, but... k... kissing..."<br>"We've done more, haven't we?"  
>"That... that's not..."<p>

I breathed a laugh, tilting my head to kiss him, and watched him as he panicked, his breath coming in short pants, his body shaking... Yes, I definitely loved that. "G-Gray..." I brushed my lips against his, the same temperature difference as on that first night sending pleasure to every inch of my body, before dodging them completely and attacking his neck. "Ah!" he panted, his arms flying to crush me against him. "M... More..."

I smiled against his neck, feeling his legs weaken, then slowly began dragging him to the ground.

We sat on our knees, chest to chest, hip to hip, as I nibbled and licked and kissed his neck. His cheeks burned as bright as the flames he produced, eyes never more than half open.

I moved my hands to push the jacket he wore from his shoulders, but I couldn't because his arms were still wrapped firmly around my neck. "Natsu, let go. I want to take this thing off..."  
>"But... but Gray..." he protested.<br>"If you don't, it'll get ripped." His grip tightened.

_So that's how we're playing it?_

* * *

><p><strong>I may have accidentally lied in the first chapter... looks like you get an extra one to what I predicted. ^^; Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Rrrriiiipp._

The jacket fell to the floor, barely in one piece. I considered melting the ice around his feet for a second, but then a better idea came to mind.

Keeping my hands on his shoulders, I began moving down his chest in the same way as I had moved along his neck, and pushing him back. "Wh-what are you doing, Gray?" He stuttered. I smirked.  
>"Wouldn't you like to know..." And then I pushed him onto his back, unhooking his arms at the same time, and froze his hands in place too. "Oi!" He yelled, and I smirked.<br>"Oops," I said with feigned regret. He pouted angrily at me, seeing me sat on my haunches and smiling.

"Get over here, you popsicle," he seethed, glaring at me.  
>"Oh, I was going to. But there's a few things that I want to do <em>before <em>that." Earlier, I had thought that his face couldn't get any redder. I was wrong, as his face went crimson.  
>"Wha-what kind of things?" In answer to his question, I made my way to his belt, unbuckling it with one hand, then doing the same to his trousers.<br>"This kind of thing..." I hooked my finger under his boxers, tugging lightly on the elasticated hem. "If you want it, then i-"  
>"Yes, please," he muttered.<p>

The boxers were down, around his ankles with his trousers before he could say another word. "Impressive," I mumbled, eyes locked on the turgid, pulsing muscle before me. "I'm surprised you have enough blood to split between your cheeks and this thing... It looks bigger than normal."  
>"Your fault," he hissed, refusing to look at me.<br>"Oh really? How so?"  
>"You're touching more than just my... my... thing... and it feels go- Oh god!" I'd taken the head of his penis into my mouth, running my tongue against the side. "C-cold!" He yelped, and I gave as close to a laugh as I could.<br>"I could stop-" I tried to say, but it seemed coherent enough to his as he almost shouted for me not to. So, I continued, slowly taking more and more into my mouth until I could feel my gag reflex complaining. There was still some left outside, unattended, so I clasped my hand around it, using my fingers to knead it.

His back arched away from the floor, pink hair grinding into the carpet. I smiled against him, and started moving up, my hand following my lips, then back down. He started squirming then, wanting more than I could give without choking, so I decided I would just have to compensate... With speed.

I repeated the same motion, speeding up the same way as I had the first night, and getting the exact same reaction. "Gray... No... I'm... I'm going to-" His fluids filled my mouth, his member relaxing as soon as he was done. But I wasn't quite done with him.

The ice around his feet melted, as I had planned to do, and so I proceeded with lifting his legs, until the base of his spine rested against my chest. "Gray, what are you-" Then emptied the contents of my mouth onto the tightly contracted muscle I planned to penetrate.  
>"Need lube, right?" I said with a smirk. His eyes were wide as dinner plates.<br>"F-for... For what?"  
>"The next step, obviously."<p>

I made sure his legs were over my shoulders, giving me good enough access to his entrance. "You ready, Natsu?" I raised an eyebrow, still smirking, and waited for his reply.  
>"Y-yes..."<p>

Using the pooled bodily fluid as lubricant, I pushed a finger into his hole, eliciting a small gasp from the pointy eyed dragon slayer. "Feels... weird..." he mumbled.  
>"Good weird, or..." I started, watching his face, contorted with pleasure.<br>"Good weird." He confirmed, with a nod. "Now... more... I need more..." he murmured, eyes pleading and body squirming.  
>"You asked for it," I warned, before removing the finger half way, then adding another and plunging them back in. He hissed, water building at the corner of his eye, and his teeth gritting against each other. "You okay?" He nodded feebly, before asking for me to be a little more gentle. I agreed, and continued.<p>

Soon, three fingers were inside him, loosening the tight opening to lessen the pain he would feel when the next step came. "You sure you okay?" I asked. His eyes had rolled back with a moan a few minutes ago, and were still fluttering there.  
>"Yes..." he moaned, and I smiled.<br>"Then I guess I can put it in then, right?" He nodded, and slowly, I lowered his hips.

As his legs rested either side of my hips as I freed my lower half of clothing. He refused to look, instead turning his face away and closing his eyes tight. "Natsu, it's okay... I won't hurt you."  
>"You don't know that..." he whined.<p>

I frowned at him, melting the ice that held his hands to the ground and maneuvered myself over him. "Tell me if it hurts, then, and I'll stop. I promise."  
>"What if I don't want you to..."<p>

My draw slackened, hanging open slightly. "Why would you not want me to stop?"  
>"Because it's you..."<p>

I smiled, positioned myself, locked my lips to his, and slowly pushed in. There was no verbal resistance from him, though his inner walls contracted against my length, making it harder to move inside. "Natsu," I grumbled through the kiss. "Loosen up a little... You're strangling it," I complained, and he did as I asked. Almost immediately, he tore his lips from mine and moaned deeply. The vibrations sent heat to my extremities, including... that, and spurred me to make that same thing happen again. "Anything you want me to do?" I asked, and he opened his eyes to look at me.  
>"I- I don't know... what to ask... This sort of thing... I... I..." I sighed at him with a weak smile, before placing his arms around my shoulders again.<br>"In that case, give me free reign."

I hoisted him up, so that he sat on my lap, and began moving once more. His nails bit into the skin of my back, moans escaping every now and then. We continued like this for some time, his breathy voice pleading for me to go faster, harder, deeper... and each time, I did as he said.

"Gray... I'm close," he eventually panted.  
>"Me too," I grunted in response, knowing I had only a few seconds left, if I was lucky.<p>

He knocked me onto my back then, still seated on my lap, and made the final, few movements, which ended us both. He fell onto my chest once done, exhausted, and we both fell into a deep, contented sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! All done! I'd love to hear what people thought, or any suggestions as to how to improve it. Thanks again for reading!<strong>


End file.
